


Ханакотоба

by headzelrol



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flowers, M/M, Original Character(s), Unrequited Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headzelrol/pseuds/headzelrol
Summary: Когда Тоору возвращается в общежитие, на столике возле входной двери в его комнату лежит гардения.





	Ханакотоба

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hanakotoba](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418546) by [Molnija](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molnija/pseuds/Molnija). 



Когда Тоору возвращается в общежитие, на столике возле входной двери в его комнату лежит гардения.

Не может быть, чтобы её принёс сюда его парень. Ойкава только вернулся со свидания с ним, во время которого они глаз друг с друга не сводили. Кроме того, гардения - слишком странный способ признаться в своих чувствах. Это даже не его любимые цветы.

Цветок просто лежит хрупким и тихим сообщением о сотне вещей, вникать в которые сейчас Ойкава даже не намеревается. Поднося его к лицу, он чувствует сладкий - даже слишком сладкий - аромат, провоцирующий так много вопросов, что понять, какой именно стоить задать первым, не представляется возможным.

Один-единственный цветок, и всё. Ни записки, ни намёков на личность оставившего, даже вазы нет. Просто гардения.

Лепестки щекочут нос, и Ойкава неопределённо улыбается в пустоту. Тайные поклонники у него были и раньше, но никто из них цветов не носил. В конце концов, даже если это кто-то из общежития, это ничего не меняло. Он уже счастлив с Юри, так что любые поползновения извне - лишь пустая трата времени.

Хотя, если бы была возможность выбрать того, кто послал этот цветок...

Тоору встряхивает головой, отгоняя мысль до того, как она закончится, и заходит в комнату.

(Возможно, кто-то на примете и есть, но это не играет никакой роли)

 

* * *

 

Кейджи сладкий.

И оскорбления в этих словах никакого не скрыто, потому что Тоору так чувствует на самом деле. Кейджи на вкус как спелые черешни, которыми сам он никак не может наесться, а глаза отражают лунный свет под таким углом, как будто Акааши и не здесь вовсе, а высоко в ночном небе, принадлежащий звёздной бездне.

Тоору прекрасно общался практически со всем корпусом, но только с Кейджи виделся целенаправленно. С ним легко, и в любой момент смертельной скуки достаточно спуститься по лестнице и постучать к нему, чтобы вечер тут же повернулся увлекательной стороной.

Сегодня, например, они валяются на крыше и любуются звёздами.

“Хэй, глянь, Кассиопея! Это же…”

“Твоё любимое, я знаю,” закончил Кейджи за него и рассмеялся. “Ты постоянно это твердишь.”

“Потому что это красивое созвездие! Надо как-нибудь притащить сюда Юри,” говорит Тоору с улыбкой. “Ему точно понравится.”

“Точно,” шепчет он в ответ, позабыв про вопросительную интонацию.

Припоминая любовь своего парня к сай-файным фильмам, благодаря которым они и познакомились, Тоору радостно вздыхает. Всё же на душе определённо теплеет, когда знаешь, что под боком есть человек, с которым можно разделять удовольствие от любимых вещей.

(Он игнорирует тянущее чувство в груди, когда, повернув голову, обнаруживает затихшего Кейджи, уставившегося в пустоту.)

 

* * *

 

На этот раз принесли тюльпан.

С прошлого цветка прошла неделя, и сейчас, как и тогда, он только со свидания. Они с Юри ходили в кино, на один из таких фильмов, которые забываешь, стоит только переступить порог кинотеатра. Сердце вздрогнуло, когда он только заметил нежно-розовый бутон, как и в прошлый раз, лежавший без всяких дополнений.

Выглядело как-то одиноко.

Ещё один странный выбор подарочного цветка для понравившегося человека. Тоору было плевать на язык цветов, так что тайный смысл послания так и остался скрытым от него. На месте этого воздыхателя он бы выбрал розы, ну или что-то в этом духе.

Хотя вариант с розами довольно популярный и избитый, а приходивший сюда явно действовал более интимно. Каким же человеком должен быть этот даритель.

Он деликатно провёл пальцами по нежным лепесткам, представляя, как кто-то приходит сюда и кладёт цветок на стол.

(Всплывшая перед глазами картина оказалась настолько яркой, что отгонять её пришлось с усилием.)

 

* * *

 

“Знаешь, что такое ханакотоба?”

Кейджи едва заметно вздрогнул. А может только показалось.

“Да, немного. А что такое?” он перевёл взгляд на рубашку, которую Тоору захватил для него ещё у входа в магазин. Пастельный бежевый цвет, хоть и выбивался из привычного гардероба Кейджи, должен был пойти ему вне всяких сомнений.

“Я тут стал цветы получать,” пояснил Тоору, наблюдая за реакцией Кейджи, но тот ни лицом, ни позой себя не выдал. “Уже были гардения и тюльпан. Как думаешь, что они значат?”

При всё таком же спокойном лице тонкие пальцы, державшие ткань, стиснули её чуть сильнее. “Гардении… Означают симпатию. И тайную влюблённость. Кто бы их ни вручил, ты, должно быть, ему нравишься.”

Если начистоту, это скучно.

“А тюльпаны?”

“Тюльпаны…” Он вздохнул и улыбнулся одними губами. “Безответная любовь.”

“Оу,” вырвалось у Тоору. “Прости.”

“Не стоит, ты же не можешь управлять чувствами. А вообще, какие цветы тебе нравятся? Я вот гиацинты люблю.”

“Гортензии! Они действительно красивы.”

Он поднял взгляд, и дыхание перехватило. “Гордость, да? Тебе подходит.”

Кейджи выглядел до ужаса подавленным.

(Захотелось вновь увидеть ту его искреннюю улыбку, когда они сегодня только встретились.)

 

* * *

 

Жёлтая камелия.

На этот раз он догадался сразу вытащить смартфон и загуглить значение. Выяснить удалось быстро - страстное желание.

Весь этот цветочнодарительный церемониал приобретал мрачные тона.

Что бы Юри подумал, узнай он об этом? Он, конечно, всепрощающий, только вот последние несколько встреч мысли Тоору были где угодно, кроме места событий, да и всю эту неделю, после того злополучного похода в магазин, он избегал Юри. Даже об этом поклоннике не рассказал, то ли потому, что не знал, с какой стороны начать, то ли потому, что и вовсе не хотел ставить в известность. Он отмёл ту ситуацию с Кейджи как простую случайность, даже если понемногу она приобретала всё новые краски.

(Кейджи, Кейджи, всё время Кейджи, он думает о нём так часто в последнее время, что начинает сомневаться в том, заслуживает ли быть со своим парнем.)

 

* * *

 

“Ну что я сделал не так?” он всхлипывает, и Акааши неуклюже поглаживает его по спине.

“Может, всё же стоило ему рассказать.”

“Да, но…” Тоору стонет и мотает головой. “И что бы я ему сказал? ‘Кстати, Юри, кто-то носит мне цветы и это очень сбивает с толку’?

“Именно так.” Кейджи вручает ему плитку шоколада, в которую тот немедля вгрызается.

“Эшо вашето ошень шмущает,” сообщает он с набитым ртом, затем всё же удосужившись проглотить. “Вот что мне чувствовать? Этому поклоннику очень тоскливо. Хоть я его и не знаю, но всё же совсем не хочу, чтобы он страдал.”

“Звучит хорошо и просто замечательно, но он всё равно узнал бы, рано или поздно. Что ему было думать? Сам ты цветов в комнате не держишь. И он не разозлился на тебя?”

“Нет.” Не разозлился. И это, пожалуй, пугало сильнее всего. “Он сказал, что всё в порядке, но продолжать отношения в ситуации, когда моё сердце где-то ещё, он не будет.”

Тоору ненавидел себя за это, но разбитого сердца внутри не ощущал.

Грустно, да. Юри ему нравился, без причины они бы не стали встречаться. Но той боли, какая должна была быть по логике вещей, просто не было.

(И когда на предплечье легла ладонь Кейджи, причина стала ясна сама собой.)

 

* * *

 

На столе лежит голубая гортензия.

Любимый цвет и любимый цветок. Очень много людей осведомлены о первом.

Но о последнем знает только один.

Не то чтобы у него не было подозрений, но всё же вот так в лоб…

Записка рядом с цветком сообщала _Я сожалею_.

(Не стоит.)

 

* * *

 

“Так это был ты,” от пытается выровнять дыхание, запыхавшийся после спринта к парку. “Конечно это был ты.”

Кейджи эмоционирует неожиданно уязвимо, до щемящей нежности. “Мне жаль.”

Тоору поболтал в воздухе и цветком, и запиской. “Ты это уже говорил, хотя и не был обязан. Почему просто не сказал?”

“Я собирался,” отвечает он себе под нос. “И даже обдумывал, но не знал, как именно, и пришёл к мысли, что было бы хорошей идеей… Но, в конце концов, это разрушило твои отношения. Если бы я знал, что так кончится, то не стал бы…”

“С какой стороны ни зайди, это разрушило бы мои отношения.”

Он вопросительно вскидывает взгляд, и Тоору видит слабый проблеск надежды на дне его глаз. “Как так?”

На одном из ближайших кустов пышным цветом расцвели красные розы, и хоть сорвать одну из них и плохая затея, но Тоору умудряется даже ни разу не уколоться, и поворачивается обратно к Кейджи, протягивая бутон. “Я не силён в цветах, но с этим должно быть просто.”

Сказать подобное вслух было бы слишком пугающе.

“Ты… Но… А как же Изуми-сам…”

“Он мне нравится, конечно, но он - не ты. Не догоняю, почему угрохал столько времени прежде, чем понял это.”

Когда Кейджи тянется за розой и их пальцы соприкасаются, вдоль позвоночника пробегают мурашки.

“Красные розы,” едва слышно шепчет он. “Они означают…”

(Я люблю тебя.)

**Author's Note:**

> Ну, я думаю, к этому моменту все уже догадались, что ханакотоба - это японский язык цветов.


End file.
